Una de esas noches
by PKimLee
Summary: Evgenia Medvedeva. Princesa de Hiero de Rusia, La señorita perfecta, La reina del hielo. Todos me conocen con esos títulos, pero a quien ellos no conocen es a la Evgenia Medvedeva solitaria, la Evgenia Medvedeva que viene de una familia rota.


Una de esas noches.

 **StuffandFluff**

 **Declaimer:**

 **El siguiente FanFiction es una traducción de la obra original de StuffandFluff "One Of These Nights", la traducción esta echa con su aprobación, espero lo disfrutan tanto como yo.**

 _ **En este mundo donde siempre me malinterpretan**_

 _ **¿Abra un alma que quiera conocer a la yo real?**_

 _ **Por favor, solo quiero a alguien que se siente a mi lado**_

 _ **Alguien que hable conmigo, alguien a quien abrir mi corazón**_

 _Zhenya POV_

 _Evgenia Medvedeva. Princesa de Hiero de Rusia, La señorita perfecta, La reina del hielo. Todos me conocen con esos títulos, pero a quien ellos no conocen es a la Evgenia Medvedeva solitaria, la Evgenia Medvedeva que viene de una familia rota, la Evgenia Medvedeva que no es apoyada por su padre, la Evgenia Medvedeva abandonada por su madre para estar con su nuevo novio, la Evgenia Medvedeva que está sola, todo lo que ellos ven en mi es a la feliz y afortunada Sailor Moon que se desliza en el hielo sin problemas. Pero si eso es lo que se necesita para tener todo por lo que he luchado mantendré esa fachada, incluso si es doloroso, incluso si siento que muero día a día._

 _ **Compláceme con tu presencia solo un minuto**_

 _ **Cura mi corazón herido, quédate un minuto**_

 _ **Sé que esto no se hará realidad**_

 _ **Porque incluso si veo tu rostro creo que es obra del viento**_

 _Mi teléfono suena, es un mensaje tuyo deseándome lo mejor, tu actitud principesca es lo que realmente me hace caer ante ti, como desearía que tu fueras el único que arreglara a la rota yo, pero no importa que tanto lo desee no se hará realidad, porque todo lo que me puedes ofrecer es un fraternal amistad, nada más, nada menos._

 _ **¿Por qué estoy tan sorprendida?**_

 _ **Mi historia siempre ha sido así**_

 _ **Una chica que siempre fue dejada atrás**_

 _ **Una chica que siempre está rogando por amor y al mismo tiempo es ignorada**_

 _Todo empezó a derrumbarse cuando padre solo venía a casa solo dos veces a la semana, después no volvió, la última cosa que supe fue que los papeles de divorcio fueron firmados, mi madre me apoyaba pero al mismo tiempo sufría cada día, después ella encontró a otro hombre, debería estar contenta porque ella finalmente sería feliz, pero no es así, no es por egoísmo, es porque el sujeto es la réplica exacta de mi padre, una basura que solo piensa que las mujeres son para jugar y nada más, no quiero que sea herida de nuevo, segada por el amor me hizo a un lado como si no le hubiera importado por 18 años, cuando le expreso algo al respecto es como si ella pensara que ya no soy su hija, desde que mi madre se casó con ese hombre decidí ser independiente y vivir sola, ahora vivo sintiendo como el amor se va perdiendo pero sobrevivo… apenas._

 _ **No hay días especiales para mí porque simplemente estoy sola**_

 _ **Ahora solo pienso en que hare con este pastel**_

 _ **Tal vez lo devore yo sola**_

 _ **Como otras veces**_

 _Cumpleaños, siempre esperaba esa fecha cuando aún era niña, pero ahora, solo lo veo como el día en que una persona se vuélvele inevitablemente mayor,_ __ _es normal y solo pasa, pero mientras regreso a casa de la fiesta sorpresa que Katya preparo para mi cargando en mi mano derecha el pastel sobrante que ella me hizo llevar, me pregunto ¿qué hare con él?, al final, lo como todo. Eteri tal vez se moleste si lo descubre, bueno pues no me importa, al final me voy a dormir con el estómago lleno y una pequeña sonrisa en mi boca_

 _Después de una estresante temporada olímpica los espectáculos de hielo fuera de temporada comenzaron, Fantasy on ice comienza en Mukuhari con los campeones mundiales y olímpicos Yuzuru Hanyu, Evgenia Medvedeva, Tessa Virtue y Scott Moir, y Wenjing Sui y Cong Han a la cabeza del espectáculo._

 _ **Intento cada día**_

 _ **Haciendo todas las cosas que me hacen olvidar**_

 _ **Pero mi soledad me golpea en la cara una y otra ves**_

 _Zhenya POV_

 _Ellos dicen que soy talentosa, puedo cantar, puedo bailar, puedo dibujar y definitivamente puedo patinar, esas cosas me hacen realmente feliz, cuando mi lápiz toca las hojas en blanco formando lentamente imágenes mi corazón siente cierta paz, hasta que despierto en una triste soledad que me dice que estoy sola de nuevo._

 _Yuzuru POV_

 _Estoy en el backstage con Nobu grabando un pequeño video para FaOl cuando mi vista periférica distingue a Zhenya y por lo que veo está dibujando de nuevo. He visto algunos de sus dibujos y todos son maravillosos, ella es en verdad una joven talentosa que realmente admiro mucho, estoy envuelto en estos pensamientos cuando de pronto escucho a Nobu reír._

 _\- ¿qué?_

 _\- ¿finalmente estás pensando hacer un movimiento?_

 _\- ¿de qué hablas?_

 _\- te vi observando a Evgenia_

 _\- y, ¿es malo que la esté observando ahora?_

 _\- oops, lo siento, déjame reformularlo, veo como SIEMPRE observas a Evgenia_

 _¿Es verdad?, ¿siempre estoy observándola?, ¿será Nobu el único que lo ha notado o alguien más se dio cuenta?, ¿debería controlar estos impulsos míos?, de nuevo la voz de Nobu me saca de mis pensamientos_

 _\- pero… Yuzuru, deberías observarla más de cerca, de verdad deberías_

 _\- ¿a qué te refieres?_

 _Él no me responde, da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, mientras lo veo alejarse Zhenya se cruza en mi mirada, veo que su rostro sonriente de pronto se torna triste voltea hacia los lados, toma sus cosas y se va, algo me dice que las palabras de Nobu son serias, ¿Qué te está pasando Zhenya?_

 _ **¿Es esto verdad aunque sea por un minuto?**_

 _ **¿Finalmente te quedaras aunque sea por un minuto?**_

 _Zhenya POV_

 _Estoy caminado con Luna en mis brazos pensando donde comeré cuando de pronto se cruza en mi mirada un chico con una caja de pañuelos de Pooh caminando hacia mí, no sé porque pero siento ganas de dar vuelta y huir de ahí pero mantengo la calma y sigo caminando._

 _\- ¡hola Zhenya!_

 _\- hola Yuzuru, ¿acaso me estabas buscando?_

 _\- Um, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?, yo invito_

 _\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué hice para merecer el honor de ser invitada por Yuzuru Hanyu?_

 _\- detente, sigo siendo el mismo, nada ha cambiado, solo quería hablar contigo, desde la última temporada no hemos tenido una charla apropiada, así que, ¿almorzamos?_

 _\- Um, no lo sé…_

 _\- por favor_

 _\- o… ok_

 _Yuzuru POV_

 _Mientras esperamos que la comida llegue no puedo dejar de mirarla, es tan hermosa, sus ojos destellan cada vez que una palabra sale de su boca, sus mejillas son tan rosada, sus labios se amoldan a la sonrisa más dulce que jamás haya visto, creo que no la estoy escuchando porque de pronto ella agita su mano frente a mi cara_

 _\- ¿Yuzuru estas bien?, has estado ido por un rato, de hecho has estado mirándome todo este tiempo, ¿tengo algo en mi rostro?_

 _\- no, tu rostro está bien, de hecho, uh, es realmente hermoso_

 _\- debes estar realmente enfermo, ¡estás viendo cosas ahora!_

 _\- pero es cierto, estuviste el lugar 85 en aquella encuesta el año pasado_

 _\- fue solo casualidad_

 _\- estoy en desacuerdo, debiste obtener un lugar más alto_

 _\- claro, si tú lo dices_

 _Y ahí está de vuelta esa expresión en su rostro que vi en el backstage, desearía que pudieras decirme que está pasando Zhenya_

 _ **No debería tener tantas esperanzas**_

 _ **Mi historia siempre ha sido así**_

 _ **Una chica que siempre fue dejada atrás**_

 _ **Una chica que siempre está rogando por amor y al mismo tiempo es ignorada**_

 _Zhenya POV_

 _El tiempo parece detenerse cuando hablo con Yuzuru, él siempre tiene ese efecto en las personas pero en mi es diez veces más poderoso, hablamos de todo por horas, nuestros respectivos cubre pañuelos, Tokyo Ghoul, nonos quedamos sin temas y por un momento el mundo es solo nuestro, pero no importa que tan bueno sea no debo esperar demasiado, hasta donde yo se la persona que dicen que me atraparan es las misma que me deja caer._

 _Yuzuru POV_

 _Realmente extrañaba hablar con ella, somos algo parecidos, podemos hablar por horas sin aburrirnos, también extrañaba su sonrisa, como sus ojos se arrugan cuando sonríe, el tono de su voz cuando se sorprende, sus pucheros cuando piensa demasiado, extrañaba todo de ella, pero en un instante esa sombría aura regresa, decidido a cambiar la atmosfera continuo la conversación._

 _\- Así que, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?_

 _\- ¿mi comida favorita?, no tengo una en particular, como de todo, oh pero soy alérgica a los camarones_

 _\- ¿y qué me dices de tu color favorito?_

 _\- hmmm, me gusta el color rosa pero en estos días estoy fascinada con el rojo, rojo sangre en particular_

 _Es bueno verla sonreír de nuevo, me gustaría ser el que la haga sonreír, lo podría hacer por siempre_

 _ **¿Está realmente preocupado por mí?**_

 _ **¿O solo es un impulso momentáneo?**_

 _ **No me preguntes si estoy bien**_

 _ **Estoy acostumbrada a esto, estoy bien**_

 _Zhenya POV_

 _Es tan agradable hablar con Yuzuru, con el puedo ser sincera conmigo misma, siempre estoy sonriendo cuando estoy con él, siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme feliz, cuando lo veo comer su comida energéticamente no puedo hacer más que reír_

 _\- tu siempre dices que esa comida no atrae tu atención pero ya vas en tu tercer tazón de ramen_

 _\- sé que lo he dicho pero también mencione que puedo comerla si se me antoja, sin mencionar que estamos fuera de temporada, y puedo comer tanto como quiera_

 _\- y no solo estas comiendo demasiado, también estas sudando demasiado_

 _\- no es mi culpa la sopa esta demasiado caliente_

 _\- aish, que persona más dulce_

 _Yuzuru POV_

 _¡Que vergonzoso! Ahora Zhenya pensara que soy desagradable, en lugar de disculparme oculto mi cara avergonzado en mi tazón cuando alzo mi mirada noto que busca algo en su bolsa y sonríe de pronto, ¿Qué estaba buscando?_

 _\- creo que luce atractivo aun con tu cara sudorosa pero te luces más presentable sin ella, ¡y ahí lo tienes!_

 _Me quedo boquiabierto y no puedo hacer más que sonrojarme, acaba de limpiar mi cara con su pañuelo, ¿acaso la escuche decir que soy atractivo?, hasta creo sentir las miradas de los que nos rodean mientras lanzan risillas maliciosas_

 _\- U…uuh tu pañuelo_

 _\- me lo regalo mi abuela antes de morir, es importante para mí, pero está bien puedes tenerlo_

 _\- pe… pero_

 _\- en verdad está bien_

 _Entonces pone su pañuelo en mis manos y siento como si me estuviera confiando una parte importante de su vida, me asegurare de cuidarlo tanto como quiero cuidarla a ella, pero primero, creo que debo recuperar mi orgullo de hombre_

 _\- pero no importa cuántas veces limpies mi sudor seguirá saliendo de nuevo, los hombres tendemos a sudar mucho_

 _Zhenya POV_

 _\- es cierto, los hombres sudan mucho_

 _Y tú eres un hombre que realmente admiro, tanto que pienso que somos de mundos diferentes, ¿a quién engaño?, no importa cuanto lo intente nunca te alcanzare, porque las estrellas como tú nunca merecerán a una basura como yo._

 _\- ¿deberíamos regresar Yuzu?_

 _Yuzuru POV_

 _De nuevo la atmosfera cambia, esta vez luce incluso peor, siento como si hubiera dicho algo que hizo que su ánimo decayera, quiero disculparme pero me temo que solo desencadenare algo más, así que opto por algo simple_

 _\- ¿Zhenya… te encuentras bien?_

 _\- claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría?_

 _No lo creo, Zhenya, no lo creo._

 _ **Tal vez algún día, uno de estos años**_

 _ **Un príncipe me despierte con un beso y me salve**_

 _ **Pero hasta entonces…**_

 _Zhenya POV_

 _Las conversaciones por teléfono y las invitaciones a cenar continuaron hasta el punto que los demás se preguntaban si en verdad estábamos saliendo, Waka me acosaba preguntando si en realidad salíamos, Anna me lanzaba miradas cada vez que me veía con Yuzu, Nobu me observaba como si quisiera analizar hasta mi alma, Johnny y Stephane cantaban canciones de amor cada vez que me veían, y Evgeni seguía burlándose de mí, pero no importa cuanto lo desearan, cuanto yo lo deseara, no podía obligar a Yuzu, el merece a alguien mejor, no alguien como yo, lo que queda de un caparazón roto, lo siento Yuzu, pero por lo menos déjame decirte esto una última vez._

 _ **Te amo… Adiós.**_

Continuara.

Adelanto Cap. 2

 _Yuzuru POV_

 _Estaba regresando al hotel cuando recibí un mensaje de Zhenya_

 _ **Te amo… Adiós.**_

 _Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, algo está mal, y siento que cada segundo cuenta, necesito encontrarla cuanto antes._

 _Nota:_

 _Como lo mencione antes esta hermosa historia no me pertenece, la encontré mientras buscaba FanFics de Evgenia y Yuzuru, me gustó tanto que decidí hacer el trabajo de traducción, claro está con la autorización de la autora, en el sitio el Fic es originalmente un OneShot pero decidí hacerlo así para que fuera más interesante, espero que les guste y pronto estaré subiendo la segunda parte._


End file.
